Prior dual slide pneumatic feeders such as that illustrated in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,051,987 and 3,561,309 have employed four separate valving means and the many attendant internal and/or external fluid conduit lines to respectively service the four fluid motors of the feeder; for example the four motors illustrated at 20, 21, 22, 23 of said U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,987. This provision of a separate control line between each fluid motor and an associated valve connection has been operationally satisfactory but has involved considerable expense in the provision and servicing of the relatively large number of individual control elements.